Slave I
Background (wookieepedia) Slave I was a modified prototype Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft used by famed bounty hunters Jango Fett and his cloned "son", Boba Fett. It was greatly modified with advanced weapons systems by both Fetts during their respective use. Originating from Oovo IV, the ship was stolen by Jango Fett, replacing his previous ship, Jaster's Legacy. After Jango's death on Geonosis in 22 BBY, the ship was inherited by Boba Fett and used on several missions during and after the Clone Wars. It was subsequently replaced by the Slave II, Slave III, and Slave IV. Originally, Slave I was a prototype police vehicle from the asteroid prison Oovo IV. There were only six of the model in the entire galaxy, all on Oovo IV. While on the trail for the Dark Jedi and Bando Gora leader, Komari Vosa, Jango Fett captured Bendix Fust for the crime lord Sebolto. Fett was beaten to Fust in Desolation Alley by another bounty hunter, who then began a prison riot. After fighting his way through armed guards and prisoners, Jango made it back to his ship, Jaster's Legacy. Unfortunately, the rival bounty hunter attempted to slice into the old ship. After helping Zam Wesell defeat a horde of guards, a Firespray-class starship fired upon Jango's ship, destroying it. Acting on a tip from the elevator manager, Jango made his way into the asteroid prison's hangar bays and stole a Firespray-class vessel along with Wesell. During their escape, Jango launched two missiles into the hangar bay housing the other five Firespray vessels and destroyed them to deny any chance of being pursued, leaving his the only ship of its type in existence. Sometime later, Jango would name his new ship, Slave I. It was not until Kuat Systems Engineering reintroduced the Firespray line several decades later that other examples of the class would again be seen. Ship Type: Modified Patrol Ship Class: Slave I Crew: 1 + 6 prisoners MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull 1160 Cockpit 350 Wings 225 Engines 500 Blasters 125 Shields 660 per side Armour - Ignores attacks that do 30md points of damage or less. Anything more than 30md applies all damage done. Speed Flying - Mach 14 in space, mach 7 in atmosphere with shields on, 1700kph in atmosphere with shields off Range- can operate for 1 month without replenishment Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour, 50 ly per hour on back up system Statistics Length - 21.5m Width - 21.3m (wingtip to wingtip) Height - 7.8m (landed) Weight - 85 tons Cargo - 40 tons Cost - na Weapons Weapon - Dual Twin Blaster Cannons Purpose - anti-ship Range - 6km in space, 3km in atmosphere Damage - 5d6x10 Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - Concussion Missile Launcher Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 14km in space, 7km in atmosphere Damage - 4d6x10 Rate of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilots attacks Ammo - 6 Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon - ion Cannon Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 3km in space, 1.5km in atmosphere Damage - 5d6x10+20 against shields, roll on Ion damage table if shields are penetrated Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Tractor Beam Projector Purpose - Anti-ship Range - 4km in space, 2km in atmosphere Damage - Must make a piloting check at a -25% penalty to break free Rate of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Ammo - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon - Proton Torpedo Homing Beacon Launcher (2) Purpose - Tracking Range - 6km in space, 3km in atmosphere Damage - none attaches a tracking beacon to the ship Rate of Fire - 1 at a time Ammo - 4 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 20 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 50 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 month if not replenishment PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 35 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3 000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SENSOR MASK AND JAMMER: Gives opponents a -15% to detect and a -20% to identify on their sensor rolls. Nav Computer COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying if applicable +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 8 +1 autododge at level 6 +5% Piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)